Celebdae's Necklace
by SpiderSquirrel
Summary: Ok. I don't really know the genre yet. And it's rated PG13 for later chappy's anyway. It's about a girl naed Celebdae who gets sucked into LotR it's pretty good for my frist LotR fic hope you like it!


Disclaimer~ Hey people I only own the people you don't recognize from the books! Oh ya and I don't LotR! YAY 

A/N~ Hey! What's up? The necklace in this fanfic is the necklace that I've had since I was born I don't know were r how I got it but every picture I have of me I'm wearing it. So I decided to make a story out of it. By the way if you don't review you will be attacked by thousands of 

JELLY BEANS! Muhahaha!!!!!

Some random fan~ Jelly Beans my butt! I'm not going to review you! Haha!

SpiderSquirrel~ Oh is that so? Jelly Bean army attack!

*Jelly Beans fly through computer and attack he fan*

SpiderSquirrel~ Muhahahaha!!!!!!!!!! That'll teach you!

Moral of jellybean attack- Every thing's a crime in Limerick unless you wear a seatbelt! But do the crimes anyway, 'cause we all know to give into peer pressure! 

Ok enough about me enjoy!

* * 

Chapter One

**Lost**

************Regular POV***************{this is one of the few POV switches}

[13 years ago]

"Push, dear, push!!!" cried the man. The woman struggling gave one last push 

then collapsed. The doctor held the baby in awe. "Are you alright doctor?" 

asked the now father. "Yes... well… um…no are you sure you are the father of 

this child?" asked the doctor. "Of 'course. Why do you ask?" Said the father. 

"Oh .. No reason." Answered the doctor quickly, "Now let's get this baby cleaned 

up!" 

So the baby was named Celebdae because the parents 

had grown up loving LotR so they decided to keep it alive. After a week or so the

mother came in to her child's room noticing something on her daughter's neck.

It was a necklace; it had a silver leaf with a green emerald in the middle and 

another green emerald hanging off the tip of the leaf. "Donald, where did you get 

this necklace?" Shouted the mother. "I didn't get it." He retorted, "She's had it 

since we came home from the hospital." The mother shrugged it of and decided 

to let Celebdae have it.

********************My POV**************************

(13 years later)

'Shit' I thought as I ran around the room trying to get things ready for when my

parents came home from the parent/teacher conference. I was half way threw 

cleaning when I heard their car pull in. I whimpered in panic, if they found 

anything out of place I was a dead man girl. Suddenly I heard the back door 

open as I was vacuuming the couch. I raced upstairs and in to my room, where I 

proceeded to act like I was reading 'til my mum called. "Celebdae, get down

here right now the kitchen is a mess!" She cried from down stairs. I raced down 

the stairs threw the living room, through the dining room, down the never –ending 

hall, and into the kitchen. " This is a complete mess!" She yelled, "Look at that!" 

She pointed to a napkin on the floor, I rolled my eyes and picked it up. After my 

Mum left the kitchen I looked at my dad and said "Why did you go and marry the 

female version of Monk?" He stared at me for awhile and answered "Because

the only way of living the telly show without turning gay was her!" As he pointed 

in my mum's direction. I laughed with him as I went into the living room.

"Well as you know we went to see your teacher to day." She began sternly,

"She says you are very quiet and are very polite," she paused here to smile 

before continuing. "But she also said you are very smart, I am very pleased 

with what I hear but I must insist on taking away your Lord of the Rings books 

until you feel you can concentrate better. That is all now go to bed, I'll give you 

one more night to read them."

'I can't believe her' I said to my-self. Taking my Lord of the Rings books 

away way like taking my life, even worse my very soul. And she knew that; my 

mother or not all she does in life is try to make me suffer. So I curled up in my 

room and started to read. As I read I dreamed of what it would be like to be an elf 

in middle-earth. I started the rub my necklace. as though it were a magic lamp, 

wish to be free of this hell. Then the floor started to spin I had to put my book 

down because of the force. All of a sudden the floor dropped and a huge wind 

started to come from the book, all most like a tornado but smaller and more 

powerful. I felt it sucking me in then it all went dark. I was lost forever in a sea of 

black.

A/N~ well I hoped you liked it! It was really hard to write! The next chappy will be up as soon as I can sneak on to the computer! Follow the star!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* ****


End file.
